The present invention relates in general to a hydraulic system, and in particular to a system having an adjustable pump, a plurality of loads, a plurality of multiway control valves each having a plurality of flow directing passages, and pressure conduits for connecting the outlet of the pump via the control valves to the load. Conventional hydraulic systems of this type have the disadvantage that they respond too fast and consequently the loads are susceptible to jerking movements because the sudden change of the position of respective multiway control valves causes an excessive pressure increase.